


Full Stop

by queenfanfiction



Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: Drabble Meme, I mean really, M/M, Rally-inspired slash!fic, because what was the Rally if not a ginormous engagement party, for fuck's sake Jon JUST KISS HIM ALREADY, prompt!fic, that was the whole fic pretty much, warning: run-on sentence liek whoa, when Stephen talked about marrying America he really meant marrying Jon, why else would Stephen wear every outfit that showcases his womanly hips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenfanfiction/pseuds/queenfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started long before the Rallies, this thing they had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Stop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blamography](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blamography/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Полная остановка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279868) by [Rainy_Elliot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot)



> Written for [my drabble meme](http://queenfanfiction.dreamwidth.org/18392.html) (original post [here](http://queenfanfiction.dreamwidth.org/18392.html?thread=52184#cmt52184)). Some slight edits for quality assurance purposes.
> 
> _blam says: Stephen/Jon (and if you'd like a prompt, run-on sentences)_

It had started long before the Rallies, this thing they had, back when Jon's hair was still naturally dark and when Stephen could still look at bananas without cracking up, and at first they'd just visit each other to talk about everything but work, and then after Indecision Stephen started bringing Chinese and beer and Jon never objected, not even when Stephen got a little handsy after the alcohol because, well, that was Stephen for you, and it was only when they were sharing a room in D.C. (it had been for the cost, nothing else, honest) that Stephen kissed Jon for the first time, and that's when the whole world seems to just _stop._

 _But I don't want it to stop,_ Jon thinks, before grabbing Stephen by the front of his shirt and kissing him back.


End file.
